


The Chosen One's Past and Future

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient History, Caring Sebastian Smythe, Dalton Academy Warblers, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), I'm Bad At Summaries, Literature, Multi, Ned Stark Lives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Chosen One travels backwardsThe Lord of Lions removes the Tyrant KingBy becoming the HandThe Vampire unites the Clans of RomaniaUnder his rule a Council will be establishedThe Warlock helps the VampireBefore he takes the Chosen OneAll will unite to fight a large enemyStronger than themBut they will prevail under any circumstances
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Harry Potter/???, Harry Potter/Sanguini, Jaime Lannister & Harry Potter, Jaime Lannister/Robb Stark, Kevan Lannister & Tywin Lannister, Renly Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth, Tywin Lannister & Ned Stark, Tywin Lannister/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: Chapter 1

"Gorlois and Uther will buy us as much time as possible." Tywin Lannister said as he entered the room where Harry Potter, Sanguini and a pale, ginger man stood.

Sanguini asked as he straightened up,"What should we do?"

"Magnus, is it possible for you to send us back in time?" Tywin mururmered 

Magnus answered calmly,"Yes, in theory, I should be able to send our memories back to our past. When do you want them sent back?"

"The day Harry was placed on the doorstep of the Dursleys-" Tywin was cut off as the four heard footsteps running up the corridor outside the room. A second later, Gorlois Lefay burst into the room with blood dripping from his armour.

He cried,"They are coming!"

Tywin turned to the north wall and touched a brick that was sticking out, it swung open to reveal a dark tunnel. He stepped into it with the other following behind him, they ran down the great tunnel.

Harry turned his head back and saw men in black cloaks and soldiers made of ice chasing after them. Gorlois stopped and drew his sword before saying,"Go! I hold them off for as long as I can."

Harry was about to protest when Sanguini grabbed his arm and pulled him down the corridor. Magnus muttered something incomprehensible and some of the stones above them crashed to the floor and blocked their enemies from reaching them.

They reached the end of the tunnel and walked out of a wrought-iron door to see a ship waiting for them at the docks. Tywin led the way down the steps and to the ship, where Stannis Baratheon and Davos Seaworth had their swords drawn.

Stannis asked,"Have they found us?"

"They have." Harry confirmed.

"Right, get on." The group climbed on board the ship where a small group of soldiers were waiting for them."Davos take the wheel and get us as far away from King's Landing as possible.

The ship pulled out of the dock quickly as the group watched the Red Keep smoulder in he distance. Magnus announced,"I will need five days to prepare for the ritual to send our memories back in time, Tywin."

"You shall have it then." Tywin replied as he looked over a map that was next to the door that led to the captain's cabin. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked out at the sea as the sun began to set, he thought about he mistakes that they had made. They had severely underestimated the combined forces of their enemies and the forces of the Ancient Vampires, Elves and Dwarves.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't notice Sanguini approaching him until the Vampire wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist, he muttered,"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about how differently this could have went if we didn't anger the Ancient Beings."

"It wasn't your fault, we just didn't get a alliance with them in time. Same with the Goblins, Werewolves, Giants, Merfolk, Centaurs and Elementals. We are going to have a second chance though."

"I know but how long will I have to parted from you?" 

Sanguini took Harry's right hand in his as he said,"Worry not, we not be parted for long but I think Magnus will allow you to take this with you." He removed a golden ring from his left middle finger and placed it in Harry's hand. "This will make sure you are safe for as long as we are parted."

Harry smiled before waving his hand to extinguish the candles in their cabin. The room was filled with darkness as Sanguini approached his lover.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davos sighed as a soldier took the wheel of the ship, he turned to where Stannis was standing and approached him. Stannis smiled when he saw him and said,"How did you know they needed help?"

"It was a hunch. At least it was right otherwise this could have ended very differently today." Davos replied.

"Yes it could've. If only Renly was here now."

"Renly died the way he wanted to by dying defending his family's honour. At least he was able to be public about his relationship with Loras."

"That's true." The two men fell silent until Stannis said,"I have a idea about Tywin's plan for when we got back in time. I believe he will have Sanguini meet with Magnus and collect Harry from his relatives while us three deal with Robert."

"He would probably think of a plan like that. Now we had better retire to our cabin."

Stannis nodded and the two retired to the captain's quarters.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tywin looked at the young Warlock fast asleep on their bed, he ran his fingers through the soft, ginger hair as he tried to get the sleep.

Magnus mururmered groggily,"What's up?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Magnus closed his eyes again and fell into a dreamless slumber again.

The Lannister Lord blew out the candle on the bedside table and settled down to sleep. He kept thinking about how travelling to the past would work and what they would change.

These thoughts troubled him so much that he wasn't able to sleep that night or even to try to get some sleep. He got out of bed as soon as he saw that dawn ahd broken and the sun was rising.

Tywin walked towards the window and looked out of it to see the idyllic sea. He looked at his lover and sighed tiredly.

\--------------------------------------------------‐----------------------------‐--------

Magnus ushered the others into a newly drawn rune circle before he began to chant in Gaelic,"Tha mi a ’gairm air an Dia Janus. Gus am bòcain aige a thoirt dhuinn agus leigeil leinn siubhal air ais ann an tìm."

A golden energy swirled around the room as a god with two faces appeared in the room. Janus boomed,"Who are you to summon me?!"

"I am the Warlock of Europe, the White Mage, the Wise Alchemist and the Grand Enchanter!" Magnus called.

"What do you wish, Son of Hecate?"

"We wish for you to grant us the boon to send us into the past and change the future."

"If I agree then you must pay a price later in your life."

"What price?"

"You must finish some of my business on Earth for me."

"I agree." Janus nodded and waved his hands. The energy grew stronger as the group vanished from this time and reappeared in 1981.


	2. Prologue: Chapter 2

Sanguini's eyes shot open and he saw he was in a dark office, sitting behind a desk. He looked around before he realised that he was in his London townhouse and that Eldred Worple was going to contact him soon about his book.

He walked to the bookshelf and pulled down, The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. Sanguini started to read the book until a small, stout, bespectacled man entered the room and said,"Mr Sanguini is it?"

"What do you want?"

"My name is Eldred Worple and I want to write a book about life with a Vampire-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. Now get out!" Sanguini growled as threw a glass bottle at Worple.

Worple fled the house quickly leaving behind a piece of parchment. Sanguini summoned it to him and read it:

_Eldred_

_In response to your inquiry, here is the address of Sanguini. A Vampire that can help you with your book. Distract him for as long as possible because he can't know that the Potter boy is his soulmate._

_A friend_

The Vampire growled as a blue light filled the room and blinded him.

Magnus said,"From the time, I am saying that Eldred Worple just came and asked you to help him research his book. However, you threw a glass bottle at him and he fled."

"How did you know that?" 

"There is glass where he would have stood and Worple himself that he asked you today to research his book with him."

"Ok. What's the plan then?"

"We can't get Harry from the Dursleys yet, we have to wait a few months. So how would you like to go and unite the Romanian Vampire Clans so you can become the Vampire Prince of Romania?"

"I would like that." Magnus grinned and held out his arm which Sanguini took gratefully. The two disapparated away from London to Romania.

\--------------------------------------------------------‐-------------------------------

Tywin shakily stood from his seat in front of the fireplace in his rooms in Casterly Rock. He looked around and closed his eyes as he remembered the Seige of Casterly Rock from the future. That was the battle that robbed him of his children and brother, he thought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a guard knocked on the door and cried,"Lord Tywin! There is a matter that demands your attention in the Grand Hall."

Tywin hastened out of the room and towards the hall, he remembered clearly what this matter was. He slammed open the oak doors and barked,"What is it?" 

Kevan Lannister bowed before saying,"Jon Arryn is dead and the King is choosing a new Hand of the King."

"It will go to Lord Stark as they are old friends. There is something else, isn't there?"

"Yes there is. It seems the Master of Coin wishes to borrow 50,000 gold from us."

Tywin sighed,"That would put the Baratheons 6 million gold in debt to us. What is it for?"

Kevan checked the scroll he was holding before replying,"It is for new armour for the Kingsguard."

"Send the gold to King's Landing and scour the Seven Kingdoms for a man named Davos Seaworth, I want to talk to him. Summon my younger son I have things I want to discuss with him." Kevan bowed and left to do his bidding.

Tywin walked towards one of the large windows looking out over the sea and thought about the horrors of the future. The Sacking of Storm's End, the Battle of Winterfell and Highgarden were some of the things that flashed through his mind.

He returned to Earth when his youngest son, Tyrion Lannister entered the hall. Tyrion asked in a dry voice,"What can I do for you father?"

"I think it is time you have more responsibility so I am making you a General in the army." Tywin smiled internally at shocked face of his son, who was frozen behind him.

Tyrion stammered,"Why now?"

"I've had a change of heart about you. Anyway, I need your help because I have it on good authority that we are going to suffer a hard time in the future." 

The two Lannisters froze when they heard the Kevan's voice shout,"You can't just go in there!"

Ser Stafford Lannister drew his sword as the doors swung open and a messenger ran into the hall, Kevan right behind him.

The messenger handed Tywin a scroll sealed with the crest of House Baratheon. The Lannister Lord opened the scroll and read it very slowly and carefully before saying,"When does he expect me?"

"In a week's time hence." The messenger bowed before rushing out of the room and out of Casterly Rock.

Stafford asked curiously,"What was that about, Tywin?"

"It seems that King Robert has requested me to journey to King's Landing but he doesn't say why."

"Who shall be joining you then?" Tyrion inquired.

"All three of you as well as Ser Damon and Ser Daven." 

"I will see to it that the necessary arrangements are made, Tywin." Kevam said before leaving the room once again leaving the other three Lannisters pondering over the message and what it meant.


	3. Prologue: Chapter 3

Magnus grinned as he watch Sanguini get ready to fight the leader of the Basarab Clan of Vampires. He had already seized control of the Clans Drăculești, Bogdan-Mușat, Ghica and Caradja. Leaving this one and Clan Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen to take over.

The other Vampires began to place bets on who was going to win, most had already heard of Sanguini's other exploits so put their money on him. Charles von Oldenburg a Austrian Vampire, who served Clan Ghica announced,"I now call this duel to begin."

Sanguini moved so fast that the other Vampire didn't see him coming and couldn't stop the attack to his eyes. Once Sanguini moved back he grinned when the others saw that the Head of Clan Basarab was blind and couldn't see anything.

Clan Leader Michael Basarab said in a defeated voice,"I concede the duel and award Sanguini the title of Clan Leader of Clan Basarab. So mote it be."

Magnus mururmered,"The members of the other Vampire Clans will converge here in two days time to decide on a new Vampire Prince and to decide whether a Vampire Council should be created to rule Romania."

The Warlock checked his watch on his right wrist and jumped before crying,"Sanguini we have to go! I didn't realise that it had already been three months, we have to go get Harry."

Sanguini rushed over and the two quickly apparated to Privet Drive. They appeared at the beginning of the street as a group of people flocked down the street towards Number Four. Magnus sniffed before whispering,"It seems that Dursley is having a small party with his bosses at his work. Wait, no, no. He can't do that, he can't."

The Vampire was about to ask what was the matter when Magns dashed down the street towards Harry's relatives' house. Sanguini followed his friend down the street as Magnus began muttering in a Ancient language. The Warlock then linked their arms and as they approached the front door he knocked on it.

Vernon Dursley opened the door and said in a surprised voice,"Mr Princeps-Hortus, I didn't think you would come."

"My friend insisted we come, Mr Dursley. How about you let us in

Mr Dursley opened the door wide and allowed the two to enter the house. Sanguini smirked as he realised the mistake that had just been made by Dursley.

Magnus began mingling with the other guests as Sanguini tried to smell his lover's scent but to no avail. They continued like this for the next few hours, Sanguini learned lots of things about muggle business and the best way to invest in them.

Towards the end of the night, Magnus snapped his fingers and the Vampire grinned as he recognised the signal that he had just been given. He waved his wand and the doors sealed shut to everyone apart from him and Magnus.

The Warlock stepped quietly out of the room as he heard the screams begining. He started with the kitchen and searched in their for Harry but couldn't find him. Magnus then went upstairs to search each and every room up there, he was very confused when he came back down stairs as he couldn't find his friend.

Magnus froze and approached the cupboard under the stairs and waved his hand, the door swung open to reveal a baby lying on a thin mattress. He said as he picked up the baby,"Hello, my friend. Sorry for taking so long."

He heard even more screams erupting from the living room. Finally, Sanguini stepped out of the room wiping blood from his face with a cloth, he asked,"How is he?"

"Fine. I've warmed him up so he won't be too cold."

"Good." Sanguini pulled out a lit match and dropped on to the floor. The three hurried out of the house as it was set ablaze

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus' eyes widened after he finished looking over Harry, he said,"It seems some things have changed after all."

"What?" Sanguini asked as he entered the drawing room.

"Janus has changed several things. First one is that Harry won't remember anything about the future, number two is that Harry's soulmate has been changed. It is too early to see who it is."

"So Harry and I won't-"

"No." Magnus shifted through a pile of papers that were next to him "Here we go, it seems that the first rift opened in America, Ohio to be exact. The downside is that ii won't open to '95 when he first appeared. The good part is that if I can stabilise it quickly enough than I can make the rift to appear in Casterly Rock as well."

"This seems well thought out."

"I am so very sorry about this."

"What-" Sanguini collapsed to the wooden floor as chains of silver wrapped around him. Magnus raised his hands and strands of blue energy wrapped around the Vampire's forehead.

The Warlock began to remove any memory of Sanguini and Harry being in a relationship, he knew the risks of doing this but he still did it. Finally, the strands disappeared and Sanguini fell unconscious, Magnus waved his hand and the Vampire was teleported to Berlin.


	4. Act 1: Chapter I

Magnus smiled as he sipped at his cup of tea and as he thought about the past nine years. He had followed the plan and moved himself and Harry to a small manor in Ohio, not far from where the rift would open. He had then searched through all the nearest kindergartens and found a small one that accepted rich children only.

The Warlock had then set about trying to find a way to contact Tywin from this side, and after a year he was able to find a spell that did the exact thing. The Lannister Lord had been surprised but told him about everything that had happened in the time that had been apart (five months to him). 

Tywin had told him how he was made Hand of the King instead of Ned Stark, which had been a surprise to both of them. Magnus was then told that Tywin had made up with Tyrion and made him a General in the army.

That had surprised Magnus but he'd congratulated his lover before the connection between the two was broken. After he had completed that task he began to find a school for Harry to go to after he had finished kindergarten.

After two years Magnus didn't see Harry as a friend but more as a son, he knew that Tywin thought the same about the boy. Harry flourished as he wasn't being raised by the Dursleys, he was one of the smartest boys in his class and had lots of friends.

Once Harry finished kindergarten, Magnus found a private elementary school for him to go to. It was at this school that Harry met his best friend, who was like a second son to the Warlock.

Sebastian Smythe was a blessing in disguise as he was the boy that got Harry into singing and dancing. The day Harry showed his new skills to Magnus was one the best days of the Warlock's life because it showed him that this Harry was completely different to the one he had known.

The two boys couldn't be separated either outside of school or in it. Then there was the time that Harry almost had a meltdown one day after they had came home from school. Sebastian had explained that one ot their teachers was harassing Harry for not being raised by his parents.

The sight at school the next day would have made the bravest person on Earth frightened. The students saw two of the most popular kids walking behind a furious middle aged man, who was thundering towards the Principal's office.

The resulting argument could be heard all around the school, Magnus roaring at the Principal while the Principal screeched back. Most of the students who heard it would swear it had gone on most of the school day and that the two boys weren't seen at all that day.

Finally, exactly a minute after school ended the three stepped out of the office but no one knew what had happened after the argument ended. However, the next day the teacher and the Principal weren't at the school the next day, two days later another teacher was made the Principal.

The students thought that the man had called in a favour with a high-ranking official in either the Government or Army and that had got the two staff members removed. What actually happened is that Magnus revealed to the Superintendent of the school district that the two people were embezzling money from the school.

This event made Harry and Sebastian even more popular and pupils kept asking them what had happened, the two would smile at each other and wouldn't say a single thing.

Then there was the time that Magnus found out Sebastian lived in Paris before he started school in America. Harry came down from his room at one point and heard the two talking in French to discuss what they liked about the country.

On Harry's eighth birthday, the Warlock treated the boys with a trip to see a show on Broadway. Both of them loved it and it was all they talked about with their friends.

"All caught up now?" Magnus asked as he placed his cup in the sink. "Good because it is Harry's eleventh birthday in two months and you know what happens then. Be much better if Tywin and Stannis were here, be much more fun."


End file.
